


Sirius Black’s Boyfriend

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lily loves to tease her friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius Black’s Boyfriend

Lily Evans was in a mischievous mood. This was pretty rare if she did say so herself, so it was okay. Especially if the person she was teasing just happened to be Sirius Black of all people. 

“So your name is?”

Sirius gave her a look but he shrugged. “Sirius.”

”And your boyfriend’s name is?”

”Remus,” said Sirius without missing a beat. Lily smirked. And then he realized what he said. “Wait! I didn’t hear you. I thought you said best friend. Remus is my best friend.”

Suddenly the Common Room door burst open. 

“YOU BASTARD!”

Remus was mad because he was his boyfriend, thank you very much. And James was mad because he was Sirius’ best friend!


End file.
